


Hera's Sweet Dreams, The Demigods Nightmares

by SonofMnemosyne



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofMnemosyne/pseuds/SonofMnemosyne
Summary: Hera kidnaps the seven plus Will, Nico, Reyna, and Thalia and puts them into dreams in which they have to guess who's world it is or Hera gets one task for each mistake.





	1. Hera Begins the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Annabeth's P.O.V.:

I slowly wake up and immediately notice that i'm in a dark, dark room. Suddenly, a blazing light flashes on and I notice that Percy, Piper, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Will, and Thalia are also in the room but are still unconscious. A door creaks open and a beautiful woman walks in wearing a long, golden dress. I frown. This is no innocent woman, but the goddess that hates me and my friends. You guessed it, the witch herself, Hera. 

"Hello, my dear Annabeth. The others will wake soon, I just wanted to chat..." Hera begins.

"What do you want!" I scream.

"Be nice, Annabeth. Your friends don't want anything to happen to you, do they? To answer your question, i'm going to test you and your friends. I need to see what happens if you're pushed to the limit, just a curiosity." 

Hera vanishes and my friends start to awaken.

"Where am I?" Piper asks.

"I don't know." Reyna replies.

"I never got to eat my blue waffles!" Percy mumbles.

I try to get there attention when a screen comes on.

"Hello, my warriors." the face of Hera says, "I have brought you here, as Annabeth already knows, to test your boundaries as friends."

Everyone looks at me with a confused look on their face.

"Annabeth, what's going on?" Will asks me.

"You have to listen to her." I reply.

"I'm going to put you in the worlds of each other and your other friends not present and you have to guess who's it is. The person who's world it is may not tell the others or else I will curse them. When you have your answer, say "Oh holy Hera..." first so you don't make stupid mistakes. If you do make a mistake, you all owe me one labor each." Hera states.

I hold back my intense feeling to scream at the top of my lungs.

"Alright, let the fun begin!" Hera says with a joyful gleam in her eyes.


	2. Lightning Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demigods go into the first world. I wonder who's it is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Jason's POV:

We are transported into an alternate universe version of Camp Half-Blood. I notice that everything looks dull and grey. Thalia's pine tree is gone like it never existed. I also notice that it's only the Roman demigods that have been transported into this universe. I immediately wonder what happened to Piper.

"Let's go take a look around. I don't like this place." Reyna states.

"Where are the others?" Hazel asks with a frown.

"Maybe there in the camp." Frank says.

We walk into the camp when we are greeted by two extremely happy campers. I frown when I notice that one of them is Nico. I look at the girl camper standing next to him and I can't shake the feeling that it's Nico's dead sister, Bianca.

"Hello, welcome to Camp Half-Blood! We'll take you to our leader, miss Thalia Grace. Warning: she's evil. She killed that boy Percy Jackson when he tried to stop her and master Luke from taking over. She even keeps her so-called friends Grover and Annabeth as slaves." Nico says excitedly.

"Nico! I can't believe you said that." Bianca yells at her brother and then slaps him.

Nico and Bianca take us to the big house where Thalia and who I presume to be Luke Castellan sit on thrones with Annabeth and Grover kneeling at their feet. 

I ask Nico about Piper and Leo but all he gives me a puzzled look.

When we reach the Big House, Bianca tells Luke and Thalia that they have new campers.

Luke and Thalia look out way and Thalia mouth drops open in surprise.

"Jason?" she gasps, "Jason, is that really you? I know that Hal said that i'll see you again but..." 

"Uh, hi Thalia..." I begin but am rudely cut off by Luke.

"Did we say you could speak? I think not. Show some respect for your supreme overloads, slaves." Luke says coldly.

"It's alright, honey. He's my brother." Thalia says, "Annabeth, you and Grover take these three on a tour while I speak to my brother. Bianca, take your brother to Will Solace on the east side of camp to stop the attacks from Zoë and her pesky hunters."

"We should've killed them when we had the chance." Luke mumbles, "I'll go try to make that witch Calypso talk."

Luke walks off in the direction of Rachel's cave.

"Jason, come here." Thalia orders.

"Thalia, what happened to you?" I ask.

"I'll tell you my story, Jason. When Luke offered me to help him let the Titans take over the Olympians, I couldn't resist. Lots of power is nice, is it not? However, a son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson, came with his friends Leo and Piper and corrupted our friends Annabeth and Grover. Luke wanted to kill them for their treason, but I reasoned with him. I couldn't live with myself if..." Thalia tells me sadly.

"What happened to your pine tree?" I ask with our thinking.

"Pine tree?" Thalia says confused.

In my mind I finally realize who's world this is. Luke and Bianca being alive, Thalia's power, the absence of the pine tree... I see why Hera sees this as fun. I have many questions to ask my sister when I see her.

"Oh holy Hera, Thalia Grace." I say as the world fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this off of Thalia's fatal flaw, ambition. Hope you liked it. Next, Piper's POV.


	3. Seven shall answer the call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Piper's POV:

When the room disappeared, we ended up back in the Argo II. Well, almost everybody. Jason and the other Roman demigods are no where to be found. I start to worry.

"Guys? Where's Jason and the others? Where are we? I- I'm really confused. Someone help us! Mother! Please!" I say frantically, basically losing my damn mind.

"Piper, geesh. Calm down beauty queen. I know that Sparky isn't here right now, but get a grip McLean." Leo says with a serious look on his face.

Now I know things are extremely bad. Even Valdez can't crack a smile? We're probably all are going to die...

Leo breaks me out of the thoughts by slapping me hard in the face.

"What the Hades Valdez!" I scream through the pain.

"Leo! I can't believe you!" Calypso angrily whispers to him before smacking him like he did to me. "I'm so sorry Pipes, I don't think Leo meant to hurt you like that." 

"That's okay Calypso, I know." I say with a sigh. 

"I'm glad you're okay Pipes, we need you. Don't know what's going to happen in these insane quests. Can you even call them quests if an evil queen forces you into situations that you would never go in willingly? Eh, probably not, but I don't know any other word." Calypso says with a shrug.

Calypso, Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel, and I now get along great now thanks to my pushing for girls' nights. Sometimes Thalia joined too, if she wasn't busy with the hunt.

"Leo, Piper, Calypso! Can you please quiet it down so we can see what's going to happen. We don't what to miss a hint on whose world this is." Annabeth whispers harshly, cutting into our conversation.

"Maybe we should split up." Thalia offers.

"I think that's a great idea. Maybe we could get this down faster." I say.

"I guess. Percy and Thalia will come with me to the sleeping quarters. Nico and Will, you two check the dining room and engine room. Piper, Leo, and Calypso, you three go on deck. But don't say the world until we all come back here to share our findings. Now let's get out of these stables." Annabeth declared.

That's when I actually look around and notice we are in the stables, not to mention it looked like a dump. I stayed clear from this place on our quest, too smelly.

Will and Nico get up too leave, so naturally I shout, "Don't go messing around, you two. We will know," with a smile.

"Shut up, McLean." Nico says coldly, even putting a glare in there too. Ha! I'm not scared of that cute, Italian face! Him and Will are such a cute couple!

Nico and Will shadow travel out, so that leaves six.

"Let's go guys." Leo says, slowly walking out the door. 

I wonder what's up with him while I follow him to the deck. We look around when suddenly we are knocked to the ground. I look to my left and see that Calypso and Leo are unconscious. I look up, dazed. Staring down at me are Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Jason, Frank, Reyna and- and another me! I sit up, confused out of my mind.

"I don't know the boy. She's the sorceress Calypso, but I don't know how she escaped her prison," Percy double says, I think it's a double, as he kicks Calypso's limp body, "and she's obviously a copy of you Piper. Annabeth, are there any shape-shifters in the "myths"?"

"Not any I can recall. Who are you? Why are you and your fellow clones disrupting are quest? That's right, we already got your Percy, Thalia, Nico, Will, and me clones. Now speak before we kill." Annabeth double says with a glare.

"We- we mean you no harm. This witch of a goddess, Hera, kidnapped us and put us into your world. Please don't hurt us!" I say through the pain in my head.

"Who's the boy?" Annabeth double asks, giving me a skeptical look.

"He's Leo! How do you not know that! He's part of your quest. He built this ship, and only he can understand all the mechanics used in the ship. Plus how could you guys survive without his fire?" I quickly snap at them.

"I don't know about your world, but I'm the one with fire powers here, sister. My mom Bellona gifted them to me for my 10th birthday. I'm also part of the seven, I might add, just in case your stupid gods didn't include me in your quest." Reyna double says.

"Plus the Hephaestus cabin built this ship without your Leo. And Annabeth understands everything about this ship. She even can speak to Festus, the figure head. But I'm guessing your Annabeth doesn't, even though she did go on a quest with us, just me, you, and her." Jason adds.

I try to think of I way to get out of this mess, when Frank says, "Hazel? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

Perfect, I think to myself. Even though Hazel doesn't know Leo, she still probably met Sammy, Leo's ancestor who looks exactly like him.

"Its just that Leo guy looks exactly like Sammy." Hazel says quietly.

"You're right, he does." Frank says.

While this is going on, I try to think of who's world this could possibly be. Not Leo or Calypso, why would either of them want no one to know Leo? In fact, no one would except... Frank! Frank feels jealous of Leo. 

I almost shout out that as the answer, but something holds be back. There's something I'm not seeing- unless, yes! That's it! I know who's world this is.  
It has to be Leo's! I mean, just think about it. Leo always felt like a seven wheel until Calypso came along. I think, guiltily, due to the fact that I helped caused this feeling in Leo by ignoring my male best pal.

"Oh Holy Hera, Leo Valdez." I say gloomy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is either Hazel's or Reyna's POV. Depends on what I decide fits best.


	4. To storm or fire the world must fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> IMPORTANT: I added on to this chapter.

Reyna's POV:

"And this is the stables. We keep our pegasi here. Our main teacher is Silena Beauregard, head of the Aphrodite cabin. I'll show you the cabins later. Next, we will be visiting the armory, which is led by some children of Hephaestus who master Luke captured. There main guy is Charles Beckendorf, who was caught trespassing on their ship, The Princess Andromeda..." Annabeth rambled on.

Hurry up, Jason. You get to talk with your supreme overlord sister why we get stuck taking a tour with two rebels. Well, in this world there rebels, not ours. But they could try to kill us for "joining" Thalia's and Luke's camp. They probably still are against them and are just abiding their time.

"How much longer is this tour?" Hazel asks Grover, who has been strangely silent.

"He can't speak, Hazel. While fighting Luke, he got his tongue cut off. Luke would of killed Grover if Thalia didn't stop him," Annabeth says with a sigh, "And to answer your question, the tour is thirty more minutes, if we're lucky."

I sigh, hoping Jason is almost finished with Thalia, bonus points if he knows who's world this is. I continue to be lost in my thoughts when suddenly everything gets fuzzy, eventually fading to black 

...

I wake up in another version of Camp Half-Blood, but this time it is at the end of the war with Gaea; however, instead of partying like we did, kind of, there was little movement down in the camp.

I finally realize that all of us are back together" even though I'm the only one awake right now. 

Next to me, Jason starts to stir. I kick him fully awake and ask him what happened to the other camp, though I already know the answer.

"I solved the riddle of whose world it was, Thalia's. I can't believe my sister would have such a horrific world. I have to ask her about it..." Jason says until he is lost in thought.

While Jason and I were conversing, the others woke up around us.

"What happened?" Percy states, blinking.

"One minute we're in the doorway of what was supposed to be Leo's room, but is instead full of what appeared to be Reyna's stuff. Now we're here?" Annabeth says.

"Thalia, why does you're world include you and Luke as evil rulers of Camp Half-Blood with Annabeth and Grover as slaves?" Jason asks Thalia, concerned.

"What!" Thalia retorts, confused on what is happening at the moment.

"Leo, I didn't know you're so lonely! We need to go on a besties date as soon as we back, and I definitely won't take no for an answer." Piper says.

"Leo isn't lonely." Calypso replies.

"Yes, I am Calypso. I never get to hang out with my friends anymore. It's like we drifted apart after my initial return from Ogygia. I'll love to go on a besties date with you Pipes." Leo states.

"Why is my head throbbing?" Will asks to no one in particular.

I start to get a headache from all the things happening at once. I just want to get this nightmare over with, which means figuring out whose inner hell this is. Though I am curious on what happened in the last two worlds. I'll talk to Jason and Piper when we hang out again. I'm not even mad they're together anymore. Well, I'm almost there.

"Guys," I scream to get there attention, "let's focus on what we need to do to get out of this damn place. Plus, you're all giving me a headache worse than one Athena can make."

"She's right. Not about the headache thing, which I'm sure my mother can explain to our dear Reyna, but about figuring out whose world this is." Annabeth says.

"As far as I can tell, this is after the Giant War, but without the celebrating-"

"Thanks for partying while I was dead!" Leo cuts in annoyed.

"As you can tell by looking down into the camp, barely anything is happening. That is probably a big clue to what world this is. We should probably find our clones, if they even have clones of us here, and explain our situation to them. Maybe they might help us." I state.

"Yes praetor." Hazel says our of formality and familiarity.

We head into the camp, looking for our doubles. We bump into the Percy and Annabeth clones first, who both look ready to attack us with all there power.

"You again!" Percy doubles screams angrily.

"Guys! We got company!" Annabeth double yells out.

"Oh no. Not again." Piper mumbles to my left.

I wonder what that's about when we are surrounded by doubles of everyone besides Thalia, Leo, Calypso, and Frank. Hazel doubles appears to have just been crying hysterically, but looks extremely mad. She looks at our Frank tearfully.

"It's my Piper clone again. But this time she brought more." Piper double says.

"What are you talking about Pipes?" Jason asks.

"Just let me handle this." Piper exclaims.

My double steps right up to my face. She looks over me, disgusted.

"Ew! Why do I look like some pretty girl." She says.

I try hold back my anger. It doesn't work.

"Listen, you idiots, my friends and I are on a fucking nightmare inducing quest gifted to us by that bitch Hera and we just want to get back to our own world. So you better cooperate with us you-" I scream.

"Reyna! Think about the innocent!" Percy interrupts me. He has his hands on Hazel's ears. Frank is covering up his own ears.

"Huh. Besides from her horrid outside, I can be a real boss in their world." My double says.

"Guys! Let's get back on topic!" Hazel's double says angrily.

"Yeah. We heard that excuse already from my clone. I remember you bitch." Piper double says.

"You idiots caused my man Frank's death. We hate you!" Percy's double spits out. 

"What! I'm dead!" Frank says, obviously flabbergasted. 

"How? When we saw you guys left you didn't even pick up Nico from Rome yet? That makes no sense." Piper chimes in.

"When you guys mysteriously disappeared, we were still distracted. Gaia attacked our boat and knocked out Reyna, Percy, and Jason. We needed someone with fire or storm powers to fight Gaia. Frank attacked Gaia with his flaming stick. He prevented Gaia from attacking us again until the final battle, but he burned up in the process. None of it would have happened if you guys never showed up!" Annabeth's double says.

Our group gets into a verbal fight with there group. I see the tensions rising and pull Annabeth aside to converse over strategies in whose damn world this might be.

"What do you need Reyna?" She asks.

"I just wanted to know of what you thought of this world." I tell her.

"Well, I find it interesting that Frank's dead.where's Leo's double? Why was you're double on the ship?" 

"I can help with that," Piper says, walking over to us. "In the last world, Reyna took Leo's place on the Argo II. You even had his fire powers. I don't understand why two different worlds have the same people though."

"Okay. Now, let's get back to what Annabeth said about Frank. Do you guys think that this is Hazel's world? She would want Frank to have a hero's death. It's the Roman way." I state.

"That's just so unhazel-like. Maybe this is Frank's? It seems weird but here me out." Annabeth says.

I cut her off.

"Actually, that makes sense. As a said before, it's the Roman way to have a hero's death, escpially children of Mars." I state.

"Well, let's hope you're right. Oh holy Hera, Frank Zhang!" Piper yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Next is Leo's POV.


	5. Welcome to Ogygia! Oh, wait...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo Valdez ends up falling from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Shout out to TMK for giving me the idea for only one person going to a world. Thank you.

Leo's POV:

So after Pipes figured out it was Zhang's world, which rudely had me killed off, the absolute best of the group, I might add, I ended up falling from the sky. 

After falling and flaming like a shooting star across the night sky, I landed roughly on a desert, sandy beach. Well, almost desert. 

"Please do not land flying flame teens on the beach, thank you." A older, surfer-like teenage boy with a heavy New York accent called out. 

"You're acting like this is an everyday occurance." a beautiful, dark-haired girl with the latest fashion on told him.

"Whatever, Pipes. Let's just go say hi to this kid." 

"You go talk to random people that fall out of the sky. I'm gonna go meet up with the others."

"Hello? I'm standing right here. I'll have you know, even if I look like Santa's Latino little helper, I have a big personality." I made sure to set them straight. 

"That's what they all say. It's make them feel better about their lack of... everything." Piper bluntly states. 

"Rude."

"Dude, she's just kidding. Piper's actual one of the nicest people in our little group, besides um, let's see, Hazel, Frank, Rey-, no she's just nice to me, definitely not Thalia or Nico, Will, Grover, Jason, me, Ella, and Tyson. See? She's very nice. Oh, I forgot Rachel." Percy tells me. 

"Either Piper's not really nice or all your friends are on happy pills or something." I joke.

"Good one. So, where are you from?"

"I grew up in Texas. Where is this place?"

"Welcome to Ogygia. This island home of Calypso was made into this beautiful tropical city after my girlfriend, the beautiful Annabeth Chase, was given permission by Zeus himself to create her very own paradise. Do you wanna meet her?"

"Sure, why not?"

Percy and Piper took Leo took a grand building that he knew was designed by Annabeth just by looking at its splendor. Inside, they took Leo to a magnificent dining hall where the lady in question sat with her friends and family at the head table. The goddess Athena was there, gowned in a splendid silver dress, laughing alongside whom Leo assumed as Annabeth's father, Frederick Chase. Hazel and Frank were in deeply conversing with Reyna, Thalia, and Nico. Grover was clearly causing a laugh riot for Ella, Tyson, and Rachel. Annabeth was hawking them, but with a small, warm smile worn on her face. All looked like they were professionally designed to be better versions of themselves.

"Percy, Piper so nice for you guys to finally join us. How was the beach? Obviously something occured or you wouldn't be bringing in strangers." Annabeth's voice ringed through the dining hall. When she spoke, all other conversion stopped and all eyes turned to Leo. Leo really wished he had time to do his hair before he came in, because he honestly felt very judged right now. 

"We think he's a son of Hephaestus. He fell out of the sky flaming." Piper spoke up. 

"Oh, great, another Leo Valdez. Hopefully he'll also be a great asset." 

"We came to see the oracle if there was any signs."

"I haven't heard anything from Delphi about a child of Hephaestus falling out of the sky. What about you Ella?" Rachel chimed. 

"The only flaming son of Hephaestus Ella read about was Leo, but maybe Ella misinterpreted."

"We should go confer with Octavian. Come. Ella."

"In the meantime, Grover, can you fetch my apprentice?" Annabeth commands. 

"Who's your apprentice?" I question. 

"Leo Valdez, of course."

"But I'm Leo Valdez!"

"You look and act nothing like him!"

"I am so confused!"

"Percy, move away from that imposter!"

"Jeez, thanks for you concern about my safety." Piper sarcastically pops in.

"Everybody calm down." I state. 

"You can't just come in and ruin everything I've built. It's my entire world here." Annabeth screams. 

The way Annabeth was acting got Leo thinking. About to be killed by his friends also got him thinking, but mostly Annabeth. Leo noted how everything is perfect for Annabeth here. So, maybe this is Percy's world? He would want Annabeth to be happy. But, then again, Percy would be spending every second with Annabeth instead of sneaking off to the beach with Piper. How about... Annabeth! Leo realized that this has to be Annabeth's world. Annabeth is the architect of the city, her parents are together, she's the leader of the group, and it would make sense that Percy isn't always around her, because she would want him to have a life outside of her. 

"Oh holy Hera, Annabeth Chase!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll have the next one out. Also, does anyone have any suggestions on whose POV they want to see next? Sorry if I don't nail their POV, I'm still new to writing fanfictions. Lastly, does anyone know how to indent in HTML?


End file.
